


The Yule Tree

by roguefaerie



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Canon Nonbinary Character, Dialogue Heavy, Food, Gift Giving, Other, Post-Canon, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Crowley's made some plans for celebrating the averted apocalypse. To start with, he gets Aziraphale a present.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	The Yule Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



“I’ve always _wanted_ one of these!” Crowley crowed. “You know, that doesn’t have to have anything to do with the anyone else. Nothing from Head Office. Just a big, fluffy tree thing.”

“It is big,” Aziraphale allowed, as he hefted the tree further into the apartment. It was freshly cut and smelling delightfully evergreen. He balanced just enough of it on the air so that he could carry it himself. Crowley was far too excited to help much, what with something shiny and new coming into their home.

“It’s not the end of the world, Aziraphale, and do you know what I’ve always known about not the end of the world? Well, I didn’t know if we’d get to have a not the end of the world, but I did know this one thing if we did.”

“What’s that?”

“That I’d want to spend it with you, of course.”

“In our own flat?”

“Where it was was immaterial. It’s, ah.”

“But it is lovely that it’s in our own flat,” Aziraphale said.

“Oh, of course. And, angel.”

“The Yule tree, you know, it did come about rather through other avenues…”

“Exactly! But. Angel.”

“Yes, Crowley?”

“I got you a present.”

“Did you?”

“Well, I thought that maybe, you know, you’re always saying that we can do a lot in the kitchen we have, and I know we can whip things up if we really wanted to but I thought you might want to try it the human way. You know, the way they’d cook things in a restaurant. Only, I, ah, I’m not expecting you to become a chef. I just thought maybe it would be a bit of fun.”

“Oh, how lovely. Yes. Let me just set this down.”

The air under the tree whooshed out and it landed safely in its soil and water.

“I don’t know if we’re doing this right.”

“Who knows if they’re ever doing anything right, Crowley. We’re just celebrating the not-the-end of the world.”

“Of course.”

Aziraphale put his arm around Crowley, still a bit shaky or jumpy from carrying the tree for so long. “I rather enjoy being here with you, Crowley. Here we are, just the two of us, and having a proper Yule. I do wonder what they would say at Head Of--”

Crowley wrapped his own arms around Aziraphale and pulled him close. “Don’t.”

“You’re absolutely right, I shouldn’t.”

“Here, sit.” Crowley led Aziraphale to the couch. “Sit and let me just give you your present, and then we’ll decide what to do next.”

Crowley produced a box from beside the couch--he hadn’t hidden it particularly well. “Here you go, my Angel.”

“Really, you shouldn’t--”

“Aziraphale. Quiet. Open the box.”

Aziraphale did as he was instructed. “Ah, it’s a--”

“I’m told it’s called a food processor. It’s some kind of fancy blender. It can make a lot of things happen. Look, there’s fiddly bits.”

“It comes with pieces?”

“It does.”

“Oh, Crowley, that’s lovely.”

Crowley draped himself languidly over the couch--and Aziraphale--as much as he could, and smiled as he curled in against his partner (in crime and otherwise) and lifelong companion.

“Angel,” he said softly. “Head Office isn’t asking after us. Let’s not invite them in, shall we?”

“No. No. Of course.”

“Here, this place, it’s just us.”

“Indeed.”

“Just here,” Crowley said.

The box containing the food processor traveled down to the floor on a puff of air and Aziraphale and Crowley got well and truly comfortable, letting the night settle around them.


End file.
